Magna-Kardax
Magna-Kardax is the land that was ruled by Battle Budgie. It is named after the mysterious deity that birthed the foundations of the world and other ancient characters such as Antrahk. The Early Days Magna-Kardax is a large expanse of land that borders with the realm of the Next World in the East, although this border was most of the time hidden and unkown to be there by many of Magna-Kardax's residents. It is one of the planes that make up the planet of Noragna. Among the first places to be built in Magna-Kardax were the Citadel of the King and Corner Cliff Tower. Battle Budgie became king of Magna-Kardax under a general consensus by those in the citadel, as he was there when the all-powerful Magna-Kardax birthed the land itself. Thus it was agreed only Battle Budgie was the one worthy enough to have such responsibilty of ruling the land. First Era and Formation of Other Places After Battle Budgie had officially been crowned, Magna-Kardax began to prosper and more and more residents decided to leave the Citadel of the King in the West and travel further east to establish settlements of their own, although they would still answer to Battle Budgie and recieve economic support from the Citadel of the King. The most significant and notable of these strongholds was Strigondon, a huge fortress city in the centre of Magna-Kardax, on the north bank of the Crawling River. Only by the Second Era had Strigondon fully developed and it became ruled by Bertfeg, father of Burnstag who joined Battle Budgie on his adventures throughout the Second and Third Eras. Second Era and War In the Second Era, all of Magna-Kardax had pretty much been developed, including the Falcon Fortress in the North East of the land where Goldwing and Featherblade hailed from. While Antrahk fought with Battle Budgie at Corner Cliff, the stronghold of Valmoth had been overrun by the strange but evil demonic parasites from the Next World, whose portal had been concealed by dark magic. The King of Valmoth was slain and the demons, who impersonated as donkeys from Farmer Flag's Farm, took up residence with their General as leader. There they drew plans to overthrow Battle Budgie and claim Magna-Kardax as their own. Throughout the Second Era much of Magna-Kardax saw fighting on a huge scale and resulted in many strongholds getting severely damaged, especially Strigondon. The Demon Donkeys' defeat at Strigondon marked the end of the Second Era and things started looking up for Magna-Kardax as it entered the Third Era. Third Era and Peace The Third Era saw the Demon Donkeys pushed back to Valmoth where a smaller battle took place involving Battle Budgie and his advisors and the Demon Donkey General and his bloodthirsty accomplices. The stronghold of Valmoth was destroyed and the evil Demons from the Next World were vanquished, marking an end to the conflict that had lasted for almost two Eras. Other Locations In the very west of Magna-Kardax were the Dust Mountains were the ferocious Dust Dragons were known to reside, and also the scattering of settlements that lay in the mountain's shadow known as Zakon's Village. The Crawling River was the huge body of water that cleaved the land in half, that began in the North West near the Citadel of the King and emptied out into the ocean near Corner Cliff. The Withering Woods was a dark, mysterious forest that lay between Strigondon and the Citadel of the King, north of the Old Road on the north bank of the river. Category:Locations